The Greatest Gift of All
by articcat621
Summary: Severus Snape gets the best gift he could have ever wanted. R&R!


Written for the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Competition: Love Potion option! I don't own Harry Potter! Just a short little blurb to celebrate Severus Snape's birthday! :D

* * *

"Hermione?" Severus called out for his wife. It was silent. Rolling his eyes, he figured she must be in their library. The witch was always in there, reading most of the day away.

He shrugged off his cloak, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. He began to unbutton his sleeves as he walked into the dark parlor.

"Surprise!" A large chorus of voices rang out.

Severus stumbled backwards, cringing when the lights came on. Looking around, he saw there was a large array of people present. Potter, Weasley, Minerva, and a few others.

Hermione beamed at him, waddling forward. She tossed her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "Happy birthday Sev!" She kissed him once more.

He smiled, one arm snaking around her waist and the other resting on her very large belly.

"Hermione, you didn't have to do this." He said with a soft chuckle. After the War, he had become a very anti-social person, but Hermione had changed that greatly.

"But I wanted too!" She protested. "Besides, Minerva was the brains behind this."

Severus sent a glare towards the older witch, who simply smiled, raising her champagne class towards him.

"Thanks for coming everyone," he said loudly.

It seemed that was all that was needed as the party broke into full swing. Throughout the night, Hermione remained by Severus' side, their hands linked together.

They're love was unexpected, but incredibly strong. The two of them had been through so much, including the War and its' aftermath, so they deserved their happiness with each other.

Severus was no longer harsh and cruel, but warm and understanding. Hermione was no longer demanding and bossy, but more relaxed. The two had fit together perfectly, after they got over their clashing personalities.

Severus and Minerva were in the middle of discussing the latest discovery in the Potions field, when Hermione winced.

"Are you all right?" He asked concerned.

She nodded, biting her lip. "The baby's just being rather active today."

Severus nodded, but had a strange feeling there was something she wasn't telling him.

"I think I'll go to the kitchen and get something to drink." She said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Severus watched as she went, a look of concern on his face.

Minerva sighed, clapping Severus on the back. "I never thought I'd see you so in love after the Lily incident."

Severus blushed. "Yes well, my love for Lily was complete irrationally. I spent so long living in the past." He looked towards the direction his wife had wandered off too. "Hermione helped me overcome that. I had spent so long mourning the lost life; I hadn't even noticed I had gained some."

He chuckled, remembering that time he realized he loved Hermione. He was just about to shut down emotionally, as he usually did, when she went and slapped him across the face, shouting "I love you, you dumb arse!"

Her slap knocked some sense into him, literally.

They had been together ever since.

"Yes well, I never imagined I'd be here like this." He said honestly. It was true; he never thought about getting married or having a family. Hell, even living past the war.

"Well, I'm glad. I can see the two of you are very happy together, and I'm happy for you." She said, smiling at him.

Suddenly, there was a shout from the kitchen. Hermione bustled out, her face flustered. "My water just broke!" She cried out.

There were a few shouts around the room, but Severus was instantly by her side. She was breathing heavily through her nose. She clutched his shoulder.

"Damnit witch, why didn't you tell me you were having contractions?" He hissed at her, leading her towards the couch.

"I thought it was no-"she stopped, her face twisting up in pain.

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Obviously it's something."

Hermione braced herself as another contraction hit. Minerva had been counting. "You two need to go to the hospital immediately. Her contractions are very close together, which means it's time."

Hermione's eye brows shot up. "I thought there was usually an hour or so before labor actually started."

Minerva chuckled, "Not for you it seems. You two go ahead, I'll grab your baby bag."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. A thin sheen of sweat had already broken out across her skin. Severus helped her up. She leaned into him, allowing him to lead her to the Floo.

"Good luck!" Harry cried out. Ron gave them thumbs up.

In a flash, they disappeared.

"Well," Ginny said, moving towards the fireplace. "I'm going to wait in the waiting room." The rest of the party murmured in agreement, moving towards the fireplace as well.

Hermione leaned back, taking a deep breath. Severus held her hand tightly.

"Well Mrs. Snape, you're fully dilated, so it's time to push," Healer Smith said.

She took a deep breath. Then quickly shook her head. "I can't do this."

"Hermione, of course you can." Severus said encouragingly, kissing her temple. "Now, push."

"Push with the contractions," Healer Smith said.

Hermione braced herself, and then pushed with all her might.

_Twenty minutes later…_

"This is it Mrs. Snape! One more push and the baby will crown." The Healer encouraged.

Hermione took a deep breath, and pushed hard. Suddenly, it felt like she was on fire. She let out a scream.

Severus winced, allowing her to grasp his hand tightly. "You're almost there, love," he whispered in her ear.

She gave another push. "Almost done!" Healer Smith shouted.

Taking another breath, she pushed hard.

A sharp cry filled the room.

Hermione fell back onto the bed. Severus kissed her temple, still holding her hand tightly. He winced again though; sure that she broke two of his fingers.

The baby continued to cry as it was wrapped up in a blanket. Healer Smith came over, handing the baby to Hermione. "It's a girl."

Hermione let out a small gasp, the tears running down her face. "Lyra," she said. "Lyra Eileen Snape."

Severus smiled, feeling a few tears fall down his face as well. "She's beautiful Hermione." He said, kissing her.

"Our daughter, Severus, she has your hair." The baby had a small tuft of black hair.

"And your eyes," he said with a smile. Lyra's big brown eyes stared at them both.

Severus picked Lyra up, rocking her gently for a moment, before handing her back to the Healer.

Hermione's eyes fluttered close. "Get some rest," Severus whispered, kissing her temple.

Walking outside, he was met with a small crowd. "It's a girl! Lyra Eileen Snape!"

There was a round of applause and Severus felt himself scooped into a hug with Minerva. "I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed, tears running down her face.

He nodded. "Minnie, she's beautiful."

Minerva clutched her heart. "I can't wait to see her."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open a few hours later. "Severus?" She called out, struggling to sit up.

A flash of movement on her left caught her attention. Severus leaned forward, grabbing her hands. "Hermione," he said, his voice full of love.

"Where is she? Is she all right?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

Severus nodded, pointing across the room. There was a small bundle, asleep in the hospital crib. "Mia, she's beautiful," he said, kissing her knuckles.

"Silly little baby, stealing Daddy's birthday," Hermione said, a soft smile on her face.

Leaning down, he captured her lips with a kiss. "I love you Hermione, more than anything."

She smiled back, putting her hand to his face. "I love you too Sev."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He breathed, closing his eyes.

She chuckled. "For what?"

"For everything! A loving wife, a wonderful home, a beautiful daughter. You've given me more than I could have possibly imagined. You're my whole life Hermione, and you've given me so much." He closed his eyes, trying not to cry.

Hermione captured his lips in a kiss. "You've given me just as much, if not more. I love you Severus."

"And I love you Hermione," he replied, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He had never been so happy.

_"_Happy birthday Severus," she exclaimed, capturing his lips once more.


End file.
